The Prince and The Doe
by PercivalWulfric
Summary: Snape and Lily fall out. Snape is rejected.


**This is yet another headcanon, please review! Please please please with a cauldron cake on top?**

This story reveals quite a lot about the Deathly Hallows, if you haven't read that book, please don't let this ruin the story!

* * *

I do not own these characters or Harry Potter, if I did Vernon would have died.

* * *

Lily Evans, a red-haired girl from Gryffindor and I were walking down the hallways at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry during morning break. The sun was leaking through the clouds in the sky, leaving dark patches scattered here and there.

Lily turned to face me, her face caught in the light, making her so much more beautiful than usual-if that were possible. Her hair glistened even more red than her beautiful lips, if only I could kiss-

"Sev" she interrupted my train of primitive thought.

I sighed, "Yes, Lily?" I pushed a rather interesting book aside to listen to this meaning less conversation, it better be worth it, yes this girl was my friend, but Merlin could she be frustrating.

"Do you think you can help me with Defence Against The Dark Arts homework" She asked, batting her long eyelids. As I suspected, she forgot to so something and needed my help, I picked up my book, moved my hair out my eyes and continued to read my book.

My patience was wearing thin. "By help, you mean copy, because you couldn't be bothered to do homework that we were given 3 weeks ago?" I wonder what amazing flirtatious manoeuvre she would use to catch me of guard this time.

Lily again batted her eyelids, she obviously was trying to flirt her way into the professors good books. Curse this teenage body, the primitive hormones frequently reminded me Lily could make him do whatever she wanted.

I decided to give in, at least I would have some way of escaping her trivial conversations. Did you know Peter likes Brumilda, and that James hexed a teacher, but sooth-talked his way out? I suspect not, nor did you want to know, correct? These were just some of the things that infuriated me, but I have a lot of time to tell you about them, this is about Lily.

I had spent 3 hours doing that homework for Lily. She damn well better fall in love with me now. Ugh! Merlin's Beard how can something so easy be something so complex. It's James' fault! He keeps flirting and being so smooth with her, I must find a way to remove him, but not now.

Lily and I walked together to our Defence Against The Dark Arts class, unfortunately, James had tagged along too, distracting my love-no my friend from me. I tried to get her attention, but she was too busy having a delightful conversation about how Godric Gryffindor could easily beat Salazar Slytherin in a wrestling match.

When we arrived at our lesson, James went to sit with Remus, Peter and Sirius. While Lily went with me. I handed her her homework under the table, but she ignored me, just taking the homework, not even making eye contact.

I plucked up the courage to confront Lily about my love for her. "Lily..I-"

To have it snatched away from the teacher. "TODAY!" he boomed, glancing in my direction, signalling me to be quiet, "We will be learning about the Patronus Charm, a spell that can save you from many creatures that feed of sadness, like Dementors"

Brilliant. A spell that uses happiness as a weapon, finally something even I can't do!

The teacher had stood up now, dancing around the room like a deer, completely ecstatic.

"Sir, what's wrong, are you barmy?" James shouted, he whole class laughed, even the teacher.

"No, my dear boy, to use this spell, you must think of the happiest thing you can!" the teacher replied, still dancing and prancing around the room, "Let me show you!" He cast his wand in the air, and exclaimed, "Expecto Patronum!" A bright flash of white-blue light flung out the tip, and the light formed into a raven, flying and screeching around the room, before dissolving. The teacher looked at them and said calmly, "Now- you're turn"

The room was flung into chaos as students tried to perform the spell. I used this chance to tell Lily how I felt, I ran to the top of the classroom, to the teachers pedestal, and exclaimed, "Lily Evans, you are all that is light in this dark world, I love you!" I cast the Patronus charm in the air, emerging from the light was a doe, that dance around the room, up the walls, under the tables...and stopped dead in it's tracks. I looked towards Lily, she was kissing James, she was sitting on his lap, their tongues dancing with each other, hands running up each other's bodies.

The silver doe turned black, and shattered.

I looked at them, I looked at them with the most hate I had ever felt in my life. I ran out the class and vowed never to trust her again. The class laughed at me, screaming and chanting harsh words.

I will find a way to get revenge. I will find a way to destroy them. I will find a way to love.

* * *

Please review with constructive critisism. Don't be harsh, this only the second thing I have written.


End file.
